


Ça n’a rien de bizarre, tant qu’on n’y réfléchit pas

by Carbo_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: C'est pour une enquête, First Time, It's For a Case, M/M, première fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen
Summary: Traduction deIt Isn’t Strange Until You Think About Itd'Ivy Blossom.John raconte comment Sherlock et lui ont sauté le pas. Étonnamment, le prétexte « c’est pour une enquête » marche à tous les coups.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clelia_Kerlais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clelia_Kerlais/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Ça n'a rien de bizarre tant qu'on y réfléchit pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807032) by [Carbo_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen), [OdeaNigthingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeaNigthingale/pseuds/OdeaNigthingale)
  * A translation of [It Isn’t Strange Until You Think About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305196) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> **Note de l’auteur :** Je ne sais pas trop d’où ça m’est venu, mais je suis toujours amusée que l’excuse « c’est pour une enquête » marche à chaque fois. Il fallait que je tente le coup.  
>  **Note de la traductrice :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fic [It isn’t strange until you think about it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305196), d’[Ivy Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom). J’admire énormément Ivy Blossom, qui est une auteure absolument fantastique, et je la remercie beaucoup d’avoir accepté que je traduise son texte. J’espère que j’aurais su faire honneur à son immense talent, et je ne peux que vous encourager à aller découvrir ses écrits que je trouve tous plus fantastiques les uns que les autres !  
>  Cette traduction a été entreprise à l’occasion de l’anniversaire de [Clélia Kerlais](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1757667/Clelia-Kerlais), auteure toute aussi admirable mais beaucoup moins anglophone !^^ Merci pour ton amitié Clélia, et bon voyage en terre sherlockienne !

Eh bien, vous savez comment ça se passe. On est ami avec quelqu’un pendant un certain temps. Petit à petit, ça se transforme en quelque chose d’autre, et un jour on finit par l’admettre, ce genre de truc. Une histoire banale, vraiment. C’est tout. Rien de bien excitant.

Quoi ? Bon. Si vous pensez vraiment que ça peut aider que je vous la raconte.

Mais ça reste entre nous, d’accord ? Vous n’irez pas vendre l’histoire aux journalistes. Ou en parler à ma sœur. C’est un peu… Enfin, c’est privé. Personnel. Et c’est un peu embarrassant, pour être tout à fait franc.

La confidentialité ? Mouais, je ne compte pas trop là-dessus. J’ai vu votre carnet de notes entre les mains de Mycroft Holmes, alors je ne sais pas trop si je peux croire à ce secret professionnel que vous me promettez.

Je ne disais pas ça pour vous vexer. Non, je sais. Ça n’est pas de votre faute. Mais quand même.

Oh, c’est bien. Pas que changer les verrous suffira à l’empêcher de découvrir le moindre petit détail sur mon existence, mais il n’y a pas de mal à essayer de lui rendre la tâche légèrement plus difficile.

Il sait probablement déjà comment ça s’est passé, maintenant que j’y pense.

Bon d’accord.

C’est l’enquête sur laquelle je n’écris pas.

Je ne me rappelle pas de tous les détails de l’affaire, pour être honnête. Une partie venait des journaux, une autre de Lestrade, des bribes d’information du réseau de sans-abris de Sherlock, et puis une série de preuves qu’il avait trouvées maculant le carrelage au métro Rotherhithe, allez savoir comment. Tous les indices s’étalaient sur plusieurs semaines. C’était en rapport avec un club, et une prostituée – ou plusieurs – et des cadavres suspendus à des crochets à viande – ça je m’en souviens. Je n’ai pas fait très attention, mais pour ma défense nous avions plusieurs affaires en même temps. Elles se mélangent un peu de temps en temps, vous voyez. Ce n’est pas évident de ne pas s’y perdre. Pas pour lui, bien sûr. Pour moi.

Mais je me souviens de cette histoire de crochets à viande. Normal. C’était gore. Difficile de ne pas s’en souvenir.

Évidemment j’avais raté tous ces indices éparpillés, et je n’avais aucun moyen de savoir comment ils se connectaient les uns aux autres pour aboutir à l’étrange plan d’action dans lequel Sherlock a décidé de se fourrer – sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Ce n’est pas comme s’il me demandait vraiment mon avis sur ces choses-là, vous savez. La plupart du temps, il décide tout seul dans son coin et agit comme bon lui semble. Il s’attend à ce que je suive le mouvement, bien sûr, et c’est toujours ce que je fais. Une fois qu’il a un plan en tête, ce n’est pas évident de le faire changer d’avis. De toute façon, il a généralement raison, et qui suis-je pour le contredire ? Même quand ça paraît dingue.

Donc je l’ai trouvé dans la cuisine en train de consulter Grindr [1].

Comment est-ce que je… ? Oh, allons. Tout le monde connaît Grindr. Vous l’auriez reconnu aussi, si c’est vous qui aviez vu l’appli par-dessus son épaule. C’était évident.

Alors bien sûr je lui ai demandé ce qu’il faisait. Un instant plus tard j’ai réalisé que ça n’avait peut-être pas de rapport avec l’enquête et que ça ne me regardait pas. C’est juste que je m’étais habitué à ce que tout soit toujours pour les besoins d’une enquête, et à ce qu’il n’ait jamais aucune vie sentimentale. C’est seulement après coup qu’il m’est venu à l’esprit que c’était peut-être une question déplacée. Mais ce qui est dit est dit, et j’ai sûrement rougi, mais il ne s’est pas retourné.

« Je ne peux pas rester vierge », il m’a dit.

Ouais, je sais. C’est aussi ce que j’ai pensé. Un vrai rebondissement. Après tous ces articles dans les journaux ! _Sherlock Holmes : un chaud lapin comme les autres_ , _Sherlock Holmes : sex machine_ , tout ça. Bien sûr que je les ai lus ! Tout le monde les a lus ! Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais pu les ignorer. Tous les gens que je connais m’ont envoyé les liens. Et là, « vierge ». Il l’a dit sans détour. Vierge !

Enfin, son frère l’avait laissé entendre par le passé, mais je pensais que c’était juste pour le taquiner.

À ce moment-là je ne savais même pas avec certitude s’il était gay ou non. C’est ce que j’avais pensé au début, à cause d’un truc qu’il avait dit, mais après il y avait eu cette histoire avec Irène, qui j’en suis sûr lui a fait de l’effet, au moins un peu, sûrement – et puis Janine, bien sûr… Deux femmes que j’ai cru qu’il avait… Enfin, pour qui j’ai cru qu’il ressentait quelque chose, si ce n’est plus. Deux femmes et aucun homme. Qu’est-ce que j’étais censé en penser ? Au bout d’un moment la seule conclusion logique c’est qu’il était hétéro et ne souhaitait pas de relation, mais la question se posait toujours. Je me la posais à moi, pas à lui. Évidemment.

Tous les gens qu’il a jamais rencontrés ont toujours pensé que nous étions ensemble. Instantanément. Ça vous fait réfléchir, ce genre de truc. Parce que ce n’était pas vrai. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’ils pensaient tous qu’il sortait avec un homme ? Ils devaient supposer qu’il était homo. Ou pas hétéro en tout cas. Ils devaient avoir des indices sur son orientation sexuelle que je n’avais pas.

Donc je n’ai jamais vraiment eu de certitude, et je n’étais pas franchement prêt à avoir cette conversation, alors je ne lui ai jamais posé la question non plus.

Bref : à ce moment-là je ne savais pas vraiment. Et tout à coup Grindr débarque dans ma cuisine. Et le mot « vierge ». Sherlock cherchait un moyen de ne plus l’être. Vous voyez déjà comment ça va finir, pas vrai ? Probablement.

Et en entendant ça je reste planté là, toujours en train de fixer l’écran de son fichu téléphone dans sa fichue main, quand je réalise que – d’abord waouh, ça répond à mes questions, et soit il est en train de me mentir, ce qui semble improbable, soit Janine a menti aux journalistes, et tout le monde a eu raison de penser qu’il se trouverait un petit copain plutôt qu’une petite copine. Mais il ne l’avait pas fait, tout prouvait le contraire. Après tout ce temps, il ne l’avait pas fait. Il n’avait jamais… vous voyez.

Sauf s’il a une définition très étrange du mot « vierge ».

C’était pour une enquête. Tout était tellement explicite dans cet univers de crochets à viande et de clubs de gentlemen, et ils étaient très attentifs à qui entrait et que faisaient les gens, et ce que pensaient les gens pendant qu’ils le faisaient, il y aurait eu tellement de questions inévitables si on s’y était pointé. Il disait que nous devions infiltrer les lieux, et que pour ça il lui fallait être un minimum qualifié.

C’était la première fois que j’entendais parler de ça. Comme je vous le disais, je n’avais pas vraiment fait très attention à cette affaire. Je n’avais pas encore réalisé que c’était devenu une affaire à part entière. Tout ce que je savais c’est qu’il y avait des corps suspendus à des crochets à viande, et aussi d’autres choses méchamment scandaleuses.

Oui, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il pensait que nous ferions, exactement. Il avait dit que « nous » agirions sous couverture. Lui et moi. En nous faisant passer pour un couple, je suppose – je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c’était un « nous » de majesté, mais ça m’étonnerait. On n’a pas eu besoin d’en arriver là, au final, même si je vous gâche un peu la fin de l’histoire. À ce moment-là, il s’agissait de se préparer à faire quelque chose qu’il pensait devoir faire. De se préparer à endosser un déguisement, en fait. Et il s’agissait de sexe. Du fait que Sherlock était vierge. Et Grindr était la solution à son problème.

Je suis planté là, probablement bouche bée, avec mon cœur qui cogne dans ma poitrine. Je pense : «  _Sherlock est vierge. Et homo, apparemment._ » Des choses que j’aurais dû savoir, c’est quand même mon meilleur ami. Mon colocataire. La personne la plus importante de ma vie, point barre. Mais ce sont des choses qui ne me regardent vraiment pas. Et je reste là, complètement abasourdi tout en essayant de faire semblant que je ne le suis pas, vous voyez le genre.

Mais pour ma défense, il y a toutes ces choses que j’aurais pu dire et que je n’ai pas dites. Je n’ai pas dit : _« Tu ne peux pas rester_ **quoi** _? Comment c’est possible, bordel ? Et Janine ? Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez dans la baignoire, dans ce cas? Et Irène tant qu’on y est ? Tu es gay alors ? Vraiment ? Je m’en doutais un peu. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on n’a encore jamais parlé de ça ? »_ J’ai gardé un minimum de sang-froid, au moins. Je n’ai pas mis en doute ses déclarations en la matière. J’ai essayé de ne pas avoir l’air surpris. Essayé de faire comme si rien de tout ça n’était une révélation.

Oui, je sais : il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de faire quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Pas pour agir sous couvert d’être… enfin, de ne pas être vierge. Contente-toi de mentir ! C’est ce que je lui ai dit, d’ailleurs. C’était bizarre, oui. Bien sûr !

Donc je lui ai dit : « Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça ». Je regardais toujours l’interface de Grindr, et lui aussi. Je ne sais pas, ça me rendait nerveux. Qu’est-ce qu’il comptait faire, ramener un type complètement inconnu pour le dépuceler ? Je veux dire… C’était forcément ça, non ? C’était l’idée.

Ça ne me plaisait pas. J’étais… enfin, je ne dirais pas dégouté, mais quelque chose comme ça. Je n’ai rien contre… euh… ce genre de pratiques, c’est seulement que je ne voulais pas qu’un inconnu le touche. J’aurais pu dire que je voulais le protéger, mais ce n’était pas ça. Et je savais que ce n’était pas ça, même si je me préparais à faire comme si.

Mais déjà, comment pourraient-ils savoir s’il était vierge ou pas, à ce… sex club ? Bordel ? Société secrète du cul ? Quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai fait cette remarque, oui. Ils n’allaient pas lui demander son CV à l’entrée, sûrement. Il n’allait pas devoir se mettre à genoux, quand même. Quoiqu’on ne sait jamais. Mais il n’y a aucune marque qui puisse réellement prouver qu’on soit vierge ou pas. On peut mentir à ce sujet. Il n’y a pas besoin de réellement…

Je ne crois pas que je l’ai vraiment explicité. J’étais encore un peu sous le choc. On savait tous les deux ce que je voulais dire. Il s’est retourné, à ce moment-là. Il m’a lancé ce regard, celui qui veut dire que j’ai raté quelque chose d’évident. Et il a admis la vérité.

Je crois que ça l’a blessé de le dire, honnêtement. Il n’aime pas admettre qu’il y a des choses qu’il ne sait pas. Mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir efficacement faire comme si dans un contexte comme celui-là. Enfin, il ne l’a pas dit comme ça. Il n’a jamais vraiment dit qu’il était complètement ignorant en ce qui concerne les relations sexuelles entre adultes consentants, mais je l’avais toujours suspecté, et je voyais où il voulait en venir. Tout ce qui s’y rapportait le mettait mal à l’aise. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre d’être mal à l’aise si nous voulions résoudre cette affaire.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça. » C’était ma position.

« Je suis obligé. » C’était la sienne.

Donc il m’a demandé de le prendre en photo. Pour son profil. Il m’a donné son téléphone et a un peu arrangé ses cheveux devant le miroir, puis il s’est appuyé contre le mur et m’a regardé avec ce qui était censé être une moue sensuelle, je suppose. Là, j’ai commencé à comprendre son point de vue. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un regard aguicheur, un regard qui dirait _prends-moi là tout de suite_ – ce qui je crois était son objectif. Je lui ai dit d’arrêter de me regarder comme s’il était constipé. J’ai pris la photo juste avait qu’il ne me lance son regard noir, avec ses yeux plein d’éclairs et lui qui commençait juste à faire sa tête de crapaud contrarié. Ça faisait paraître ses lèvres moins pleines qu’elles ne le sont réellement, mais il avait l’air brillant, l’air d’un mec qui ne se laisse pas embobiner, alors ça m’a paru plus représentatif.

Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c’est le genre de photo que je voulais qu’il mette sur ce site. Une photo qui dirait «  _ne me touche pas_  ». Je l’ai regardée quelques secondes, et je lui ai dit que c’était la bonne. Il ne m’a pas contredit.

Je lui ai rendu son téléphone, et c’est à ce moment-là que j’ai pris ma décision.

C’est une décision étrange, pas vrai ? Très bizarre. Et de la prendre si vite, dans un tel contexte. Mais c’est ce que j’ai fait. Je suppose que j’avais commencé à y penser dès que j’avais compris ce qu’il comptait faire. Non : j’y avais toujours pensé. C’est ça. Je n’avais jamais cessé d’y penser, en fait.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça comme ça. » je lui ai dit. « Tu connais des tas de gens qui t’aideraient, si tu le voulais. »

Je voulais parler de moi. Mais il n’a pas compris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Je devrais, non ? Je le ferai ce soir. Je lui poserai la question.

Au lieu de ça, il m’a ri au nez et a secoué la tête. « Molly. » il a dit. « Bien sûr. Même moi je ne suis pas si cruel. »

Il n’avait pas tort. Qui d’autre a-t-il mentionné ? Je ne m’en rappelle plus. Il y a eu quelques autres noms qu’il a listés puis éliminés, mais pas beaucoup. Mon cerveau tournait à toute vitesse à ce moment-là. Je n’étais même pas sur sa liste.

« Et moi ? » j’ai demandé. Doucement, je me rappelle. Mais fermement. Je regardais droit vers son visage quand j’ai dit ça, même si lui ne me regardait pas. Il consultait à nouveau Grindr.

Je ne voulais pas qu’il fasse ça. Il n’a aucune patience pour les convenances sociales et il se ficherait probablement que quelqu’un se montre grossier ou insensible à sa situation. Mais je ne voulais pas que Sherlock se jette aux loups. Je m’imaginais qu’ils allaient le réduire en morceaux. C’est sentimental, oui. Que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça.

Je ne voulais pas ça pour lui, pas avec un inconnu qui ne le connaîtrait pas et ne le comprendrait pas. Bien sûr, c’est un très bel homme, je le voyais bien. Je l’ai toujours vu. Bien sûr qu’il n’aurait eu aucune difficulté à trouver quelqu’un pour accepter sa proposition. Il aurait été repéré en un instant, sans aucun doute. Et après j’aurais dû monter à l’étage et me cacher, sachant ce qui se passait en bas. Non. Ça ne m’allait pas. C’était plus pour moi que pour lui, en fait. J’ai un peu honte de l’avouer, mais c’est la vérité.

Il m’a regardé. Il a posé son téléphone.

« Tu te portes volontaire ?

\- Si tu penses vraiment que tu dois le faire, alors oui. » J’avais l’impression d’être de retour dans l’armée, lors de l’inspection du régiment. Ils vous défient de détourner le regard, mais le règlement vous interdit de le faire. Il me fixait, à la rechercher d’un signe indiquant que je mentais, je suppose. Mais je ne mentais pas. J’avais déjà pris ma décision.

Enfin, je veux dire : je n’avais pas le choix. Je devais évidemment le faire. Il est à moi, vous voyez. Il a toujours été à moi. C’est à moi de prendre soin de lui, de le protéger, et s’il pense que c’est ce qu’il doit faire pour pouvoir aborder avec confiance une situation dans laquelle il sera en danger de vie ou de mort, vous pensez vraiment que je vais l’abandonner comme ça ? Le laisser tomber ? Ne pas m’assurer qu’il a ce dont il a besoin, quoi que ce soit ? Alors bien sûr que oui, j’étais volontaire.

J’avais l’impression de marcher sous une pluie de balles, honnêtement. Cette conversation. Je pouvais sentir mon taux d’adrénaline qui crevait le plafond.

« D’accord. » Il a effacé l’application de son mobile. Je me suis senti rassuré, et puis un peu terrifié. Dans quel merdier est-ce que j’avais accepté de me foutre ? « Ce soir » il a dit. « Ça ta va ? Ça ne sert à rien de laisser traîner. »

Il faut que je vous dise qu’à ce moment-là il était autour de midi.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi nous n’avons pas commencé tout de suite. Je crois que ça vient de la façon dont son cerveau fonctionne. Il ne comprenait pas la sexualité, donc il en avait une vision enfantine. Dans sa tête, c’était quelque chose qui ne se produisait que la nuit, derrière une porte close, après le dîner. À l’heure de se coucher. Je pense que c’est pour ça qu’il a décidé d’attendre. Il n’a pas vraiment _décidé_ , en fait. C’est juste qu’il n’a pas remis en question l’horaire conventionnel. Et je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je n’ai rien dit.

Donc j’avais devant moi tout l’après-midi et toute la soirée pour penser à ce qui allait se passer, tout en faisant comme si tout était normal, et je dois dire que l’attente a été assez insupportable. J’aurais dû dire «  _Et puis merde, allons-y maintenant._ », mais je ne l’ai pas fait. Je suppose que j’étais nerveux. J’essayais d’être un peu délicat, même s’il avait l’air de se foutre de la délicatesse.

Je me suis assuré que nous avions tout… tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin. Oui. J’ai dû tout extraire du fin fond d’un tiroir, c’était des trucs que je n’avais pas… vous savez, utilisés depuis un bon bout de temps, mais j’étais prêt.

Est-ce qu’il y a un badge pour ça chez les Scouts ? Il en faudrait un. Je rigole, je rigole.

Après le dîner j’ai commencé à devenir carrément nerveux. J’avais des questions, et il ne faisait pas mine que je pouvais les poser, et de toute façon je ne savais même pas lesquelles je voulais poser. Je ne savais toujours pas s’il se considérait comme gay ou pas. Comme si c’était vraiment important, à ce moment-là. Je voulais savoir, en quelque sorte, s’il avait vraiment une préférence, ou s’il s’agissait juste de cocher une case dans sa liste de choses à faire. J’avais l’impression que ça pourrait changer la façon dont les choses… se dérouleraient. Mais il avait commencé avec Grindr, pas vrai ? Et moi. Il avait accepté mon offre sans protester, mais pourquoi l’aurait-il fait ? Il valait mieux moi plutôt que…

Bref, c’est là que j’en étais, dans ma tête. Je voulais savoir ce qu’il pensait que nous allions faire. J’avais même commencé à imaginer des scénarios assez bizarres.

Je ne suis plus sûr de la façon dont j’ai finalement formulé ça. Je n’ai pas été très éloquent. J’ai dû m’arrêter et recommencer ma question plusieurs fois. Il a été patient, je dois le reconnaître. Il ne paraissait même pas nerveux. Je voulais savoir ce qu’il voulait faire exactement. Vous voyez, en termes de sexe.

« Ce qu’il faut pour assurer que je sois universellement reconnu comme n’étant plus vierge, John. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »

Je le savais. Je me suis dégonflé avant de lui demander s’il voulait être dessus ou dessous. À partir de là, j’ai décidé de faire ça au feeling.

Il était à peu près dix heures et demi quand il m’a regardé, enfin, et m’a dit : « On y va ? ». Donc j’ai bien dû avoir dix heures pour ressasser tout ça, imaginer toutes les permutations possibles, et pour me demander ce que je pouvais bien essayer d’accomplir avec ces conneries.

Il n’avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait, il faut le dire. Pas la moindre idée. Il serait furieux s’il savait que je vous ai dit ça. Ne le notez pas, pas la peine d’en garder la trace. Il avait paru à l’aise avec cette idée toute la journée, mais quand nous sommes allés dans sa chambre, il s’est déshabillé comme si c’était un examen médical ou comme si je n’étais pas là, il a éteint la lumière et s’est allongé sur le lit, sur le dos. Les bras en croix, les jambes serrées.

« Okay. » il a dit, « Vas-y. » J’ai presque éclaté de rire. Mais heureusement je me suis retenu. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça aurait fini sinon. Il ne manque pas d’autodérision, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait été flagrant ce soir-là.

Nous y avons été tout doucement. Volontairement lentement, peut-être encore plus lentement que ce qu’il voulait, au final. Ça a pris des heures. C’était… c’était fantastique, en fait. C’était magnifique. Est-ce que ça se dit ? En tout cas, ça l’était. J’ai oublié pourquoi nous le faisions et je l’ai juste… fait.

Je… Vous savez qu’il est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Il n’y a aucun doute à ce sujet. Je mourrais très volontiers avec lui, ou pour lui, s’il le fallait. Et ça pourrait bien arriver, un jour. Vivre sans lui me rend misérable, je le sais. Même s’il n’y avait pas eu toutes ces autres raisons qui ont fait foirer mon mariage, ça aurait suffi à y mettre fin. C’est au-delà de… ça, enfin, je veux dire, c’est au-delà du sexe et de l’attirance et de tout ça. C’est ça, mais c’est aussi autre chose, c’est plus que ça. Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer. C’est juste… Vous devez le savoir. Ce qu’il représente pour moi. Je l’ai toujours su. Alors bien sûr que ça allait être… eh bien, intense. Ça allait réveiller beaucoup de choses.

Enfin.

Donc c’est arrivé.

Et le lendemain matin, la journée a démarré plutôt tard. L’ambiance était… bizarre, comme on peut s’en douter. La nuit précédente, tout s’était passé dans l’obscurité, et maintenant il fallait se faire face en plein jour. Il semblait un peu nerveux, mais rien de trop méchant. J’ai fait le petit déjeuner. Mrs Hudson – c’est notre logeuse, elle habite à l’étage en dessous – elle a apporté du thé et des biscuits, comme d’habitude. Elle n’avait pas l’air de se douter que quelque chose avait changé. Nous avons lu les journaux, nous avons mangé, il a tapé sur son ordinateur, tout était relativement… normal.

Non, bien sûr que non ! Nous n’en avons pas parlé, qu’est-ce qu’on aurait bien pu en dire ? Je n’allais pas aborder le sujet. Lui non plus.

Enfin, sauf qu’il l’a fait, en quelque sorte.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » C’est comme ça qu’il a commencé. Et je lui ai instantanément accordé toute mon attention. Il a toujours toute mon attention, pour être franc. « Je ne suis pas sûr que c’était… suffisant. »

Est-ce que je me suis momentanément senti atteint dans ma virilité ? Oui. Bien sûr. Aujourd’hui, pour tout vous dire, je suis tout à fait conscient que je n’ai absolument pas à douter de mes capacités dans ce domaine, bien au contraire, ça m’a été assuré à de multiples reprises. Mais quand quelqu’un vous dit qu’avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec vous n’était pas suffisant pour qu’il ne se sente plus vierge, bon… Vous avez forcément l’impression d’avoir été décevant.

« Non, » a-t-il dit. « Pas dans ce sens-là. » Il a dû comprendre mon expression. Il est devenu meilleur à décrypter les émotions depuis notre première rencontre. Il était vraiment mauvais autrefois. Il est devenu tout rouge. « Je voulais dire… non. Bien sûr que ce n’était pas… non, non. »

Je ne l’avais pas vu perdre ses moyens comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Avec le recul, c’était assez… adorable. Mais j’étais à deux doigts de me vexer, alors sur le coup, ça ne m’a pas semblé adorable du tout.

« Nous devrions… enfin, recommencer. Juste pour être sûr que… moi, de ma confiance en moi. Je dois apparaître complètement confiant en tant que… personne sexuellement active. Pour l’enquête. »

Je me suis un peu détendu. J’avais cru qu’il voulait quelque chose… Vous voyez, quelque chose de plus gros. Ou… J’avais craint un retour de Grindr, avec une requête beaucoup plus spécifique cette fois. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui est arrivé. C’était toujours lui et moi, il voulait seulement le refaire. Ce pour quoi j’étais tout à fait chaud. Littéralement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Nous n’avons pas attendu qu’il fasse nuit cette fois. J’ai quand même dû expliquer que c’était parfaitement acceptable faire ça après le déjeuner, en plein jour, mais il était prêt à se laisser convaincre.

C’était… Enfin...

Tout était très sérieux à ce moment-là. Vous comprenez ? On ne rigolait pas, c’était seulement… Oui. Tout était terriblement sérieux entre nous. Je crois qu’on avait seulement besoin de… Il y a beaucoup de choses qu’on voulait se dire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, sans utiliser de mots. C’est comme ça que je le vois aujourd’hui. Comme si nous parlions de quelque chose dont nous ne pouvions pas parler à voix haute.

Donc c’était le milieu de l’après-midi, avec le soleil qui entrait dans la chambre et les bruits de la rue qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre – des voix, des voitures qui klaxonnaient, des gens qui vivaient leur petite vie – et il était dans mes bras, vous voyez, après. Il ne disait rien, il n’y avait que sa respiration. Et j’ai embrassé sa tempe et caressé ses cheveux, et j’ai pensé… Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, maintenant. Je ne pourrais plus. Comme si j’avais jamais pu.

Il n’a pas spécifiquement réclamé quoi que ce soit ce soir-là, mais on a recommencé. J’ai agi comme s’il avait demandé, et il n’a pas protesté.

Et après il y a eu le matin suivant, avant qu’on ne se lève, pour lequel il n’y a pas non plus eu besoin de demande explicite.

Il y avait une enquête à résoudre ce jour-là. Une histoire d’empreintes digitales sur un vieux papier carbone et d’un téléphone au fond de la Tamise. Je n’ai pas été aussi attentif que j’aurais dû l’être. C’était plutôt à lui que j’étais attentif.

Il était différent. Je sais que ce n’est pas quelque chose qui vous transforme réellement. Je n’ai pas une baguette magique dans le slip, je le sais. Mais pourtant… il était différent. Plus assuré, même si ça paraît impossible vu que c’est déjà un homme extrêmement sûr de lui. Plus posé, en quelque sorte. Plus détendu. Plus à l’aise dans son corps, peut-être. Même si avec le recul je ne pense pas que c’était tellement dû au fait qu’il n’était plus vierge qu’à tout le reste. Tout le… enfin. Ce que nous ressentions. Je veux dire… l’un pour l’autre. Vous voyez. Ne m’obligez pas à le dire.

J’avais l’impression d’être en vacances.

C’est à peu près à ce moment-là que j’ai commencé à m’inquiéter de savoir quand ça allait s’arrêter. L’enquête finirait par être résolue et ce serait terminé, évidemment. J’ai commencé à en faire le deuil, juste là, en le regardant qui expliquait ses déductions à Greg en agitant les mains dans tous les sens. J’avais embrassé la paume de ces mains. J’avais embrassé ces poignets. Je sombrais à toute vitesse.

C’est lui, cette nuit-là, lui qui a agi comme s’il m’avait demandé et que j’avais dit oui. Ça a commencé sur le canapé, et je n’ai rien fait pour l’arrêter.

Je me suis relevé au milieu de la nuit. J’avais soif, alors je me suis levé et je suis allé à la cuisine. Quand je suis revenu, il était réveillé, assis au bord du lit, les pieds au sol, il avait l’air… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire. Sur le point de paniquer, mais sans un mot. Quand je suis revenu et que j’ai posé mon verre d’eau sur la table de chevet, il a semblé se détendre. Il s’est recouché, et je l’ai rejoint. Il a tendu les bras pour m’enlacer. C’est là que j’ai compris que tout ça était devenu un peu compliqué pour lui comme pour moi.

Ça a continué comme ça pendant encore quatre jours.

Oui, je sais. Je n’ai pas demandé, et il n’a rien dit, donc on a juste continué comme ça. À s’assurer qu’il n’était plus vierge. Ça n’a rien de bizarre, tant qu’on n’y réfléchit pas.

Ça m’a pris quatre jours pour voir l’article dans le journal. Le bordel, les crochets à viande. L’affaire était résolue. Je l’ai regardé. Au début, il a fait comme s’il ne savait pas ce que j’étais en train de lire, et puis il a eu l’air un peu penaud.

« Son assistant a accepté de témoigner. » il a dit. Je crois qu’il se sentait légèrement coupable, mais s’il l’a montré, c’était trop furtivement pour qu’il ne puisse pas le nier.

« Quand ça ?

\- La semaine dernière.

\- Ah. » J’ai déplié le journal et continué ma lecture. L’assistant. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à l’assistant. « Avant ou après qu’on ait… » Je n’allais pas le dire. Il savait de quoi je parlais.

Il s’est raclé la gorgé. « Avant. » J’ai relevé la tête. J’étais estomaqué. « Juste avant ! » il a protesté, comme si c’était moins grave. « Dans l’après-midi, juste avant… » Il s’est interrompu et a laissé sa phrase inachevée.

Juste avant. Pendant environ trois secondes, son visage a eu cette expression effrayée, et puis il a repris son masque d’indifférence.

L’enquête était terminée avant même qu’elle ait commencé. Sherlock savait que c’était terminé avant qu’il n’enlève ses vêtements et ne se couche sur le lit, prêt à ce que je le déflore. Pour les besoins de l’enquête. Et il n’avait rien dit.

J’ai éclaté de rire. J’ai ri à en pleurer. C’était drôle, mais je crois que je riais surtout de soulagement. On finit toujours par rire sur les scènes de crime, quand bien même c’est complètement inapproprié. Et je sais à quel point c’était inapproprié, croyez moi. J’aurais dû être en colère. J’aurais dû être absolument furieux, j’aurais dû casser des assiettes et lui hurler au visage. Mais je n’étais pas fâché. C’est juste notre manière d’être.

Je comprenais qu’il n’avait pas cherché à mentir juste pour coucher avec moi, mais c’est quand même ce qu’il a fait, en quelque sorte. C’est ça que je trouve si drôle. C’est très mal, évidemment. Je ne conseillerais ça à personne. Mais quand même. C’est drôle. Les tours et les détours qu’il a fallu prendre pour faire quelque chose que tout le monde pensait que nous faisions déjà.

Je n’avais pas autant ri depuis une éternité. Je riais encore quand je l’ai entrainé vers son lit, et j’ai ri pendant presque tout ce qui a suivi. C’est bien, vous savez, c’est mieux même, quand on peut rire.

Il y a quelque chose de spécialement magique à entendre Sherlock Holmes glousser au creux de votre oreille. Vous allez devoir me croire sur parole.

Ça reste entre nous, d’accord ? C’est mieux comme ça. Laissons les gens penser ce qu’ils veulent. Ils n’ont pas besoin de savoir comment nous avons sauté le pas. Tout le monde sait que nous l’avons fait. C’est bien suffisant.

 

* * *

 

[1] Grindr est une application de rencontre destinée aux hommes homosexuels, bisexuels ou bicurieux (désolée John mais non : _tout le monde_ ne connait pas Grindr !^^) [NdlT].


End file.
